Quick disconnect electrical plugs are known, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,184; 3,452,316; 4,208,082; 4,620,760; and 4,632,480. Similar quick connect/disconnect couplings have been proposed for coaxial lines, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,793 in which a coaxial plug is interlocked with a coaxial socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,156 shows and describes a pushon, pull-off type coaxial connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,482 shows an SMA-type push-on coaxial connector. Another push-pull quick connect/disconnect coaxial connector for use in frequencies from 0.1 to 6 GHz is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,303. A locking push-pull coaxial connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,922.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,377 describes and shows a test fixture for microwave devices which need rapid engagement with coaxial connectors.
The prior art devices provide various techniques for making quick connections and disconnections with coaxial and other types connectors. However, in the testing of many microwave devices and the like, low SWR (standing wave ratios) are needed when quick connections are to be made and the connection should be relatively immune from physical manipulation of the connection.